


A Shirt for Legolas

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The muses finally told me where Movie!Legolas got that silver silk shirt. I'm not sure even *I* belive them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_"A shirt for Legolas."_ Her father had said. It should be a simple thing. Yet it was not; had not been. She fumbled over the loom for a week, yet the fine silk cloth still formed with her errors intact. She ran her fingers over the small slubs again. Tears filled her eyes. She would rend the fabric in two! More! In twenty, if need be, and he would never discover how inadequate she was!   
  
He found her there, weeping over the loom. Alarmed at first, he ran to kneel next to her.  
  
"Thêl! What is the matter? Are you hurt?"  
  
She dashed the tears away with the back of her hands, but did not look up.  
  
"I can not do it, Leg'las," she hiccupped.  
  
"What can you not do, _meleth_?" he asked gently. Seldom had he see her so upset. Her eyes shone from crying. He tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "Tell me."  
  
"Father said...," she took a deep breath. "...to make you a shirt for your journey. I have tried, yet it comes out like this!"  
  
She revealed the silver fabric with all its tiny flaws.   
  
His callused fingers brushed over the delicate cloth. He tilted her chin up with his fingers. "You wove this for me?"   
  
She nodded solemnly.   
  
"Then it is perfect in every way," he smiled. "I shall wear it proudly."  
  
Her lower lip quivered, and the tears that welled up in her eyes threatened to spill over once more.   
  
"You will?" She hiccupped again.  
  
He laughed, "Of course I will, if you finish it." He pressed the fabric back into her hands. " I shall tell everyone I meet, 'my sister made this for me'." He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "I will even tell Lady Arwen and she is a weaver of great renown. She will see the care that has gone into it and find it just as beautiful as I do."  
  
"Oh, Legolas!" she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you!"  
  
He hugged her close. "I love you too, Thêl." And then he thought the words he did not say: _I know not what awaits me in Imladris, but what joy to keep your work, woven with love, stained with your tears, close to my heart._


	2. Author's Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The muses finally told me where Movie!Legolas got that silver silk shirt. I'm not sure even *I* belive them.

I have very little in the way of explanation for this little bit of fluff, only that, as a seamstress and in the SCA (a medieval reenactment society) I know that that darn dupioni silk shirt Legolas wears in the movies is wrong, wrong, wrong, even though it's beautiful. In medieval times the 'slubs' in the material would be seen as faults or the material itself even as ruined. No King's son would have ever worn such a fabric. Having a small child with fumble fingers sometimes breeds a nuzgul or two, and I pictured my eleven year old daughter's frustration at not being able to get this 'perfect' for someone special. In this case, a non-existant, big brother. (And, for the record, I don't even believe that Legolas HAD siblings, but… that's another story.) This also uses another supposition of mine that Legolas is going to Imladris because he is in some way responsible for the escape of Gollum and has to tell Elrond (or, even if he is not directly responsible, has agreed to go and deliver the bad news).  



End file.
